Love letters:The British Girl and The American Boy
by Ember411
Summary: What happens when Tiara gets' love letters in her locker?


**Hi people! Well I just thought I do this becuase it looked like it looked good. Not saying that I'm a Rocketman/Tiara hate. I love that paring. And I like Ryan/OC. But please review.**

**I hope no one midns I changed Tiara's character. I mean everyone does that. So just letting you know that.**

**-----------------------------------**

Tiara was sitting in class. Board with herself. She couldn't think of anything except for everyone else.

There was the golden couple- "Troyella" as everyone called them. She was a math-science person. He was a sports jock. And their both singers. Then there was "Zekepay" or as Tiara would say, "The cook and The Princess" a popular book in England. There was also Jelsi who were both quite, but either niave or gets hurt easily. Chaylor...What was their life like with each other? Who knew? Rocketman had been on three dates with Tiara and all he talked about was Sharpay. Donny was trying to get on a date with Taylor.

Tiara use to be the happy, bright, smart girl from England. But after her dates with Rocketman, she went down on herself. She now wears dark goth clothes.

The bell rang. School was fianlly over! Tiara left class and walked down the halls to her locker. When she opened it a piece of paper fell out.

* * *

_Dear Tiara,_

_How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have towards you. If I should say I love you then the greater percent of my words are still unexpressed. But of course, I must say something ... my heart beats for you, and my heart longs for you._

_I cannot put in words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one woman for you and it is me. Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only man that can understand me, and you can only reach it; I give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always_

_The Lover of Your Life, Forever._

* * *

Tiara held the note close to her heart. For once she had been loved. This has happened for the past two weeks. But never knew who it was. She took all the love letters and took a quick notice at them. She smiled and wrote a letter back to the person. She grabbed her things and ran down the hall. She slipped the note into the locker and ran into the auditorium.

While she waited she took a quick glance at herself. She made a face in disgust. Black shirt with black leggings and a light grey dress and grey ballet flats. Her messed up blond hair tangled up. She quickly ran backstage and grabbed a dress that she gave to the school. It was the dress from her last date with Rocketman.

When she came back out she looked at herself once more. Her hair was in a ponytail clipped in the back with a butterfly pin. Her baby blue shirt with her gray dress was a perfect match with her leggings and gray flats.

She sat down again looking at her watch. Drama was canceled because Darbus wasn't there. So she wouldn't be home for a while. She then heard someone read her letter from behind her.

* * *

_Dear Ryan,_

_My darling, sweet prince... where do I begin? I've written you a million of these letters that you have hidden in a drawer somewhere. For I was too afried too that my heart would be broken. I'm sure this will make a great addition...._

_As always, I want to start by saying thank you. I tell you a million times a day, each day, that I love you and that you mean the world to me. Although you reciprocate these feelings, I'm sure you have no inkling on the magnitude of exactly what they mean to me._

_I know with Rocketman dating mode was the worst thing I did too myself. It was only because I thought you and that Kelsi gurl were together. But I let my heart come back to you, after seeing that Rocketmans' heart go to your twin._

_You walked into my life a stranger a mere 8 months ago and my life hasn't been the same since. You are TRULY my gift from a higher power. LOVE is such a miniscule word for what we share. You are SO amazing. You appeared when I was at such a low point in my existence. A time when I thought that the physical and emotional pain brought on by another would never end and would wear away at every fiber of my being until it consumed me and I was no more. During the moments I tried to turn away for fear of the unknown, you planted your funny hats and looked deep in my soul and stayed. You compromised your life and your goals to help me survive... and I am eternally indebted to you. Without you... I would not be._

_You have become a light house to me. Whenever I feel as though I've drifted too far into the disparity that clouds my life, I can look up to find you guiding me to safety. I stay here not because this place is home... but because YOU are home. And your light will always shine bright for me._

_After all that's happened to me in the past 3 years, I swore to God, and the moon, and to you that I would never settle again and that I would never give my heart and my life completely to another. With great content and zero disparity... I take it back._

_Most people will spend their entire lives searching for a perfection that almost never exists. Most people will spend their days looking at each person they encountered with question as to whether or not they have found a reason, a season or a lifetime. With you, Loverboy *wink*, I have found an eternity. You... this... here is where I am meant to be. You are what my entire life has led up to. You are my very best friend, my lover, my protector, my teacher and my absolute soul mate._

_I give my life to you: mind, body and soul. I will want you to hold me for the rest of my life as you do each and every day and night._

_I hope belong to you now_

_Because without you, I am lost in America.... _

_

* * *

_

"So, do you think my ending is better then yours?" The boy asked.

"Well Ryan," Tiara said. "I am lost in America. I mean, I still don't get why you all call these," She took out a French Fry. "French Fries. They're not even made in France."

"Well why do you call an ocean a pond?" Ryan asked.

"It's because we British are betta then you Americans." She answered sweetly as he sat next to her. "So, isn't like breaking the Senior Rule Code, about dating a freshman?"

Ryan thought for a moment. After a while he shook his head. "No, I never heard of that rule." A smiled formed on his face. "Hopefully it's not. Or else Chad will beat me up."

Tiara was laughing. "Chad Danfourth is like...Leanashe. In a vampire way that will suck your blood!"

"Phhss right. I can kick his Leanashe ass." Ryan said. He then looked at Tiara. They both looked at each others eyes until they both let their lips touch. The power of love felt good.

* * *

Five hours later, the two blond people were in Ryans' bed breathing hardly. Tiara cuddled close to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. And your accent." Tiara said.

"I love you too," Ryan kissed her head. "And your accent. Thanks for calling saying Sharpay let you sleep here."

I kissed him as I fell asleep on him.

There was a new paring at East High. And it was called:

Ryara.

* * *

**OK well I was the first to start this paring. So I hope u liked it.**

**R&R plz.**


End file.
